Truel Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny," Shannon: "You are going straight onto the Naughty Log, RIGHT NOW!!" Announcer: "Jo meets the Truel Family," Myca/Seth/Aiden/Ari/Trevor: "Melissa is a fat pig!" Adrian/Cameron: "Fatty, fatty, fat, fat! Fatty, fatty, fat, fat!" Sean/Samantha/John: "Melissa is a tubby fatso!" Announcer: "Jo encounters the sets of twins..." and Aiden snicker at Melissa, who is overweight and Cameron draw pictures of Melissa, being as round as a bowling ball with a caption "I'm fat!" Announcer: "And triplets..." Myca and Ari are making comments about Melissa's weight John/Samantha/Seth: (chanting) "Melissa's a fatso! Melissa's a fatso! Melissa's a fatso!" Submission Reel Jo: "Let's take a look at what family we've got this week. I am in Anchorage, Alaska." Shannon: "Hi, I'm Shannon, and I'm an event planner." Melissa: "Those triplets make fun of me because I'm fat." House Rules Naughty Log technique climbs on a table and pees on it Shannon: "Get off there now, Trevor. You do not pee on the table." Trevor: "Go kill yourself, you filthy animal!" stands on a fireplace Shannon: "Sean. Get off the fireplace." Sean: "NO!" tries to pee on Shannon's computer Samantha: "Samantha do a pee-pee on the computer IT'S A BIG THUMBS UP!" does a thumbs-up gesture Shannon: "Do not try to pee on my computer." Samantha: "NO!" spins a chair Samantha: "Samantha spin the chair that is good!." Shannon: "Don't touch the chair." Trevor: "You're (bleep) stupid." Seth: "We shall kill you, mom." Shannon: "Don't you dare!" flips Shannon off Shannon: "You're going on the Naughty Log." (Aiden pees on the Naughty Log) Shannon: "Seriously, don't pee on that again." (Aiden pees on the Naughty Log) Shannon: "I'm going to do step number 2 with you because you're not listening." Jo: "There is no step number-" Shannon: "You hold him for six minutes." (Aiden pees on Shannon's lap) Aiden: "I done a wee." Shannon: "Do that again and I'll do step number 3 with you because you're not listening." Jo: "Undo step number two, put him down and walk away." deposits Aiden onto the Naughty Log and confiscates his Nerf Vortex Vigilion by placing it into the Toy Time-Out Box [Aiden escapes the Naughty Log, goes into Shannon's bedroom, locks the door and begins to watch Pokémon Diamond and Pearl DVDs on TV] unlocks the door with a key Shannon: "Aiden, what are you doing watching Pokémon when you're supposed to be sitting in timeout?" Aiden: "Go kill yourself!" Shannon: "I'm turning it off, then." switches off the TV is playing on the Wii The twins and triplets make fun of Melissa Adrian/Samantha: "Melissa is a fatty fatty fat fat!" Seth: "Melissa's so fat, that cows moo at her!" Sean: "She should be a sumo wrestler." Melissa: "Now this is just about enough." Myca/Ari: "What's up, Shamu?" Melissa: "What did you just call me?" Melissa: "Those little ones just call me fat. They make fun of me for being overweight. They call me names like, 'tubby', 'Shamu', 'lardo', 'pig', 'oinker', 'Hogzilla' and 'wide load'." Samantha: "Look, it's Melissa, the Incredible Bulk! She should have her own zip code!" goes onto the computer, onto Melissa's Facebook page, uploads a picture of Melissa and types in, "I am a chunky monkey! I changed my name to tubby!" Melissa: "What did you guys just do?" gasps in horror Samantha: "HA! You overweight hippo!" Vandal Disposal and White Sheets technique Samantha: (recording into Melissa's Nintendo 3DS via sound recorder) "I am Melissa, I am a big fat oinker, I have no life, everybody hates me and I should be a sumo wrestler because I am a fatso!" Jo: "My word..." Melissa: "I better erase that." erases the recorded sound Jo: "I brought in the White Sheets today." places a white sheet on her computer wraps a white sheet across the fireplace wraps her Nintendo 3DS with a white sheet Shared Play Play by the Rules Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts